harry potter and the beginning
by crazedchick
Summary: A different version of book one, filled with a little sadness, plenty of humor. Action and adventure and pranks for all. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the beginning

This story is a rewrite of the first book and is the first of a series.It will have some characters that are owned by me and then the originals.However Harry and Hermione will be different to what they are like in the books so watch out.

Halloween 1981:

The young man ran through the house looking for any signs of life and began calling out frantically,"Lily-James-answer me please!" he cried as he ran into the main bedroom where a horrific site awaited him.

On the floor nearest to the door he saw a man with long jet black hair and sharp brown eyes laying face down with a determined look on his face._Typical James!_ the man thought sadly before looking across the room to see a familiar red head leaning over the cot trying to protect the sleeping child._Poor Lily!_ he thought as he bit back the tears and made his way across the room to the child.

_The bastard will pay for this!_he thought grimly as he picked up the child whose forehead was now dented with a lightning bolt scar in the middle.The man made to walk out of the room but turned around to look at the scene once more."Don't worry about Harry you guys-i'll make sure he knows about how you sacrificed yourselves so that he could live and i promise you now that he will have the best upbringing i can give him!"he declared with determination before heading out of the house.

When he stepped out of the house he looked for a safe spot to apparate from before leaving the scene behind.

Black manor:

A loud pop could be heard from the main room as a young woman jumped up from her seat,holding her wand steadily as she went to investigate.Her heart broke in two at the sight before her-a man with long brown hair and haunted eyes sat on the couch holding a small baby with jet black hair and a scar on his forehead.

She approached the man with caution before kneeling down and taking one of his hands in her own."Sirius!Sirius!" she said tentatively."Whats wrong?Where are Lily and James?" she asked in a concerned tone.

Sirius turned to face her, tears running freely down his own."They're gone." he said in a broken tone.He started to squeeze her hand in desperation as he spoke,"Thalia-we need to look after Harry-its what they would of wanted-he-he can stay in Tams' room for now until we sort out a room for him." in a panicked tone.Thalia rubbed his back and nodded in agreement before gently prying the baby away and moving towards the stairs.

The little baby opened his eyes and looked at the strange lady before giggling at her.Thalia looked down at him smiling before she began to talk,"Hey little guy-this is gunna be your new home" she said in a soft reassuring tone before placing him down in the cot next to his friend Tam, who squealed with delight when she saw him.The woman laughed softly before singing a song that told them it was time to go to sleep:

_"Nighty night,_

_My sweetie pies._

_Sweet dreams,_

_Till morning light._

_Close your eyes,_

_And hold on tight,_

_And sweet dreams,_

_You'll have tonight._

_Nightie night,_

_My sweetie pies._

_Sweet dreams,_

_Till morning light."_

She heard somebody clapping softly behind her and ensuring that both children were asleep she turned around to greet her husband with a sweet kiss."Your a natural you know." he said in a soft tone before setting a look of determination on his face."We'll have to train them both you know-cos evil doesn't stay dead for long.And we'll have to warn Harry about how famous he'll be in that two-faced-back-stabbing-wizarding-world!" he said in a sarcastic tone.

Thalia held him close and whispered softly in his ear,"Don't worry i know." They both stood there taking whatever comfort they could get from each other for what seemed like hours before Sirius pulled back and kissed his wife's head.

"I have to go out." he said grimly.

Thalia nodded,"Okay but don't go out causing any trouble Sirius Black or you'll be in trouble!" she said in a mock scolding tone.The man laughed at her antics before replying,

"Okay i won't.." he paused for a moment as he began to walk away before adding,"Unless trouble finds me!" in a cheeky tone and before his wife could say another word he apparated out.

"Oh i don't doubt that." she grumbled before heading off to bed.

Somewhere in London:

A short fat man with over grown nails and large teeth looked around nervously as if expecting somebody to jump out of a corner and attack him."Well at least we know why your animagus was a rat hey Peter!" an angry voice called out from behind Peter,who turned around in shock.

"Sirius-how-what do you mean?" he asked in a squeaky tone.Sirius's eyes lit up with a burning passion as he backed Peter into a corner.

"You ratted them out Peter-how could you do that to your friends-to Harry?" he asked enraged.

"I didn't mean to-bu-but the dark lord-he was very powerful and persuasive-he would of killed me!" Peter replied in a scared tone.Sirius whipped out his wand and was about to cast a spell when Peter smiled widely and disappeared from sight as the whole street blew up.

"You bastard!" Sirius said angrily as he looked around to see aurors surrounding him._Shit!_he thought angrily as he apparated to gringotts bank.He ran in and went to the nearest goblin,"I need to speak to Griphook immediately!" he said in a stressed tone looking around wildly.The goblin nodded in annoyance and hurried off to find the boss.

"Mr Black, would you like to come to my office so we can talk." said a cold and sarcastic voice.The man turned round to see Griphook leading the way down a long dark corridor and followed him down.

"What can i do for you then?" the goblin asked in an impatient tone.Sirius sat down and took a deep breath before explaining everything that had happened over the last 48 hours.At the end of the tale Griphook nodded his head in an understanding way,"Here is a list of everything you own and this is a list of what the Potters owned.It will go to Mr Potter once he is old enough to understand however." he said in a warning tone as he handed over the documents.As Sirius was about to leave however Griphook called him back into the office."Dumbledore called by earlier wishing for Mr Potters documents.I told him i was going to look over them first but i cant hand them out if they're already gone" he said mischeviously winking at Sirius who winked back.Sirius walked out of the office and apparated back to the manor.

Black Manor:

Thalia was in the nursery playing with the children when Sirius came running in with a panicked expression on his face.She made sure that the children were occupied and then shooed her husband out of the room."What an earth are you playing at?Do you want to scare the children?" she said in a scolding tone.Sirius shook his head before explaining what had taken place since he had left the Manor earlier on.By the time he had finished retelling the events that took place his wife had tears in her eyes before she slapped him hard across the face.

"Bloody hell woman-what was that for?" he asked in an annoyed tone whilst rubbing his cheek.

"That Sirius Black was for getting us all into this trouble and because Lily never let you get away with it so i won't either." she snapped."Now we'd better get some things together because i don't think that this is a safe place for the children anymore!" she said making her way to the nursery with Sirius slouching on behind her with a frown on his face._Jees James-you could of stayed and give me some support!_ he thought moodily before entering the nursery and greeting the children.

Well what do you guys think.Hermione will be in next chapter-please R&R


	2. Chapter 2:8 years later part 1

Thanks for reviews,keep them coming!

8 years later part 1:

Thalia sat down on the stairs in shock not willing to let it sink in and yet she knew she had to for the kids sake.Sirius came down behind his wife and tapped her on the shoulder,"Honey,whats wrong?" he asked concerned.

She turned to him with tears in her eyes before breaking down in his arms."My sister Janie and her husband,Mike were murdered last night-my niece watched it all-and i don't know what to do." she cried.

Sirius felt his heart break for her and her niece and he began to rub her back in a comforting way."Shush it'll be okay honey i promise" he whispered into her hair.

He felt his wife shaking in his arms and felt like going after the heartless bastard that could be so cruel."I-sa-said-she-can-stay-with-us!" she said in between her sobs.

Sirius looked at her in shock."Honey i'd love for that to happen but what about magic?" he asked softly.

Thalia pulled back and chuckled softly."Ya know after blowing up an abandoned house yesterday, i doubt that we will have to worry about that!" she said in an amused and sarcastic tone.Again her husband looked at her in shock and then amusement with a mischievous glint in his eye."Don't even think about trying to corrupt her any more than you have Harry and Tam either!" she said noting the glint.

Sirius laughed at his wife before asking her what time the girl would be arriving."Around noon-which means we had better warn the kids." she said with worry.

Sirius nodded,"Harry James Potter and Tammy Black get your backsides here now!" he shouted in a strict tone.Within moments both children were at the stairs looking at the adults in guilt-_that's for another time _she thought with amusement.

"Today my niece is coming to stay with us-yes Tam your cousin," she said noting Tams' excited look."I do not want to find out that any of you have upset her because she has just lost her parents-" she was interrupted by a cold tone,"You mean death eaters?" It was Tam who had spoke and everyone turned to face her with shock."What-its only a question!" she said not fully understanding what she had said herself.

"We know hunny but don't mention it in front of her okay." her mother spoke in a soft but firm tone."She will be arriving around noon and will probably not want to talk at first.She doesn't really know about magic but after blowing up an abandoned house yesterday i'd say that she's pretty powerful!" she said as she watched the childrens' faces turn into admiration."Wicked!" Harry said and Tam nodded in agreement.They continued to talk about the girl for another hour or so until there was a knock at the door.

Thalia walked to the door nervously and prayed that the young girl wouldn't hate her new home.She opened the door to find a very strict looking woman and a little girl with brown curly hair and chocolate brown eyes who looked bored."Hi i'm Thalia Granger-Black, would you like to come in?" she asked.The woman just shook her head and handed over the documents before giving the girl a fearful look and running down the drive.Thalia looked amused and decided she would talk to the girl about this later.She moved to the side to allow the girl access before closing the door when they were both inside."Would you like a drink or maybe something to eat?" she asked.

The girl looked around before looking at the woman and smiled."Yes please-i'm Hermione by the way-that woman was a right pain-wouldn't let me do anything-to be truthful she seemed kinda scared of me ya know?" the young girl said in an amused tone.Thalia looked at her in shock-_she's just like Tam!_ she thought before smiling.

"What would you like?" she asked.

Hermione thought for a few moments before replying "A glass of coke and a cheese sandwich please" she said in a happy tone.The woman nodded and headed off to the kitchen,running back moments later as if she had just remembered about the rest of the family.They walked into the room and the introductions were made.

When everybody was settled Thalia spoke up,"And just so you know boys Mione here has the same attitude as Tam" she smiled brightly and wrapped an arm around a confused Hermiones' shoulder.

Everybody just laughed at her confusion whilst Tam glared at them all."Ignore the idiots' patrol over there-stick with me and you'll be fine"she said in annoyance as she pulled Hermione over to where she was sat.

"Hey we resent that!" Harry argued back.

Hermione looked at him and smirked before turning to Tam."And here's me thinking that the only thing he resented was a hair cut!" she said in a playful tone and everyone-except for Harry-laughed.

Thalia was pleased at the fact that her niece was settling in well but was a little concerned about her not wanting to talk about what had happened and decided to see if she could breach the topic."So Mione,how are you feeling?" she asked cautiously,not wanting to set the young girl off.

Hermione turned to look at her aunt and narrowed her eyes briefly before replying."I'm okay i guess-i mean i keep thinking that this is all some bad dream and that i'll wake up tomorrow and see them ya know.But i've been thinking that for a month and nothings happened so yea i'm fine." she said looking down at her hands.

Tam wrapped her arms around her and pulled her close whilst Thalia looked confused._But i was only told last night!_she thought annoyed."Hunny are you sure that it was that long?" she asked concerned.Tam released her hold on Hermione when she felt a magical burst of energy raging from the young girl.

Hermione stood up and walked towards her aunt,eyes blazing."Am i sure that it was one month ago that my parents were killed?Yes! I was there-i watched them from the closet as they pointed a stick at them and shot red and green lights at them.I saw the fear and sadness in their eyes as they dyed.I watched the twinkle in die down in their eyes.I heard the monsters that did this laugh at them as they begged for their lives.So don't you dare question me on that!" she screamed as the paintings and the tables rose off the floor,before running out of the room.The paintings and tables fell to the floor and broke the eerie silence.

"I did-i didn't know" Thalia began to protest as her husband pulled her into a tight hug.Harry and Tam joined in the hug before Harry pulled back and looked at his family."I think you've both been lied to" he said in a serious tone.Everyone looked at him strangely and he carried on."Well don't you think that its a bit strange that she didn't know about us till yesterday and we didn't find out about her parents until yesterday?" he asked.Everybody nodded and looked at each other before agreeing on one thing "DUMBLEDORE!"

Next part of the chapter will be up soon. Please read and review. (Even if it's a bit of criticism.)


	3. Chapter 2:8 years later part 2

**A/N:**Hi everybody. A huge apology to any who have been waiting for this story for a while now, but i'm back so that's a good thing-right? I guess that the truth is that I lost my muse for a little while and couldn't think of anything to write. But that's all over now cos i'm back and hopefully this chapter will make it up to all my readers.

**Recap: Chapter 2: 8 years later part 1:**

Thalia found out that her sister, Janie and her husband Mike were murdered by death eaters, whilst her niece watched. After finding out that she had magical talent it was agreed that she would live with Sirius, Thalia, Tam and Harry. The family found out that Janie and Mike had been dead for a month and yet they only found out about Hermione the day before; vise-verse with the little girl.

Chapter 3: 8 years later part 2:

"Who's Dumbledore?" a quiet, guilty voice asked, alerting everyone to the little girls presence. Thalia jumped straight out of her husbands arms and began to cautiously approach the confused youngster. Hermione, began to back away slowly with slight fear in her eyes but backed into the door. She was clutching a photo close to her heart as she looked around the room. "Who's Dumbledore?" she asked again with a bit more conviction. _Definitely like Tam!_ the woman thought proudly.

"Dumbledore is someone who has caused us quite a bit of grief over the years. You have nothing to be afraid of Hermione, what you did-it's okay to do it." Thalia said soothingly as she reached out to the girl. But the girl batted her arm away.

"No it's not. It was wrong and...and stupid... and scary." the girl said in a guilty tone with tears in her eyes.

"It's okay, little one we can do it to. And it's actually pretty cool." Sirius said with a grin as he to approached the girl. _The poor thing. She's been through so much at such a young age-just like Harry._ he thought sadly as the little girl looked up at him with hope and annoyance in her eyes.

"Don't call me little-i'm very big thank you very much." she said huffily, before smiling. " Can you really do it like me-cos I only do it when i'm mad or sad or something. And I think that it is pretty cool to, once you get used to it." she said in an amazed tone, whilst grinning madly at Sirius.

Sirius also grinned and winked at her before getting swatted across the head by his wife. "Sirius Orion Black, I will not have you corrupting my niece like you have Harry and Tam." she said in a defiant tone, whilst glaring at him. Harry and Tam sniggered in the background, whilst Hermione looked confused.

"What does corrupting mean?" she asked in a curious tone. Thalia was completly oblivious to the little girl's question as she continued to rant on at her husband. Harry and Tam came up to her with grins on their faces.

"Oh, it's where Uncle Sirius teaches us these really neat pranks to play on people-honestly you should get him to teach you some soon." Harry said in an excited tone. Tam rolled her eyes amused at the scene before her and Hermione's smile became wider.

"Ohhh, can we do one now." she said as a rush of adrenaline filled her veins. Tam and Harry snickered at her eagerness. It looked like Thalia was going to have another prankster to watch out for soon.

The children huddled together and quickly discussed what they were going to do, before sneaking out of the room to get ready. Meanwhile Thalia had finally stopped berating Sirius for teaching the children pranks, and she looked around the room to find that all the children were missing. "Where are the children?" she asked looking back at Sirius in confusion.

"And how the bloody hell do you expect me to answer that woman, when you've been moaning at me for the last 5 minutes." he growled in frustration, unaware of the prank that the children were planning against him and his wife.

**A/N:** Please read and review, with any suggestions about a good prank that you can think of. I will dedicate my next chapter to the prank before moving on to when the children receive their letters for Hogwarts.


End file.
